Survival of the Fittest
by Leiyoi
Summary: AU. The Vongola Transportation Services company boasts of the largest and safest network of transportation services in the nation. Run by one of the oddest ragtag group of twenty-year-olds ever, one just cannot help but wonder how did they ever meet each other? Even more so, how did they even decide to work together with all of their differences? Could be seen as GuardiansTsuna.
1. Chapter 1

.:.

"This is Christina Sherman from Namimori Live. We've invited some very special people for you all tonight. I'll give you guys a hint: they're the ones who brought the first transportation network to the nation and boast the most secure and safest services across the country. If you don't know who they are yet, you're missing out on the world, honey. All right, let's bring them in, shall we? Give a round of applause to the Vongola Transportation Services group! Yeah, welcome! Welcome! Here, take a seat you guys.

"So, Sawada-san... first of all, why are there only three of you today?"

"Ehh... well... how can I explain..."

"Haha, the other guys just had some things planned already. They couldn't make it."

"Che, you shouldn't bother about people who don't matter."

"Oh, c'mon, Gokudera-san. It's not like we don't know what they might be doing. After all, we all know how interesting a group you guys are. Isn't that right? Well! Will you listen to that? Even the audience agrees."

"Hahaha, I didn't realize we were so famous! Thanks for inviting us by the way, Christina."

"No no, it's my pleasure, Yamamoto-san. I'd never pass up the chance to interview such handsome men after all. And find out all your dirty little secrets."

"Pfft. Dirty secrets? You won't find any."

"Ahaha, aww c'mon, Gokudera. I'm sure all of us have a few dirty secrets to share!"

"Don't touch me, you bastard!"

"Hiee! You guys, don't fight in front of the audience! And when we're being broadcasted live, too!"

"There it is! There it is! The Vongola group's distinct personalities are coming out!"

"Sherman-san..."

"Haha, sorry about that, Sawada-san. I just couldn't help myself. But it's true that the seven of you are quite the characters. Tell me, how did you all meet each other in the first place?"

"Well..."

_It's a long story..._

.:.

The cries of seagulls. Clear sky, as blue as the human eye, glowing behind thin threads of clouds. The horizon, the only line keeping the dark ocean from reaching the bright sky, stretches beyond rocky cliffs bending into a white beach.

"Ehhh... so this is what the ocean looks like... it's so big!" A young man, with chestnut brown hair blown wildly about his head, took a step towards the old harbor, holding a blue hat down over his eyes to shade them from the sun. In his hands, a small but sturdy piece of luggage rolled to a stop beside his feet which were tucked snuggly into worn sneakers. "Ah... it seems like there are quite a few people even at this time of the year." The youth started forward once again, tugging his suitcase behind him while dodging through the people standing along the sides of the harbor. Many of them were either embracing their loved ones in grief or bidding good bye to their friends as hope shone in their eyes.

Tsuna slowed to a stop as he squinted at the ocean and then a thin frown spread across his face.

"Right, that's probably it..." He let out a short sigh and then pulled his bag towards a large cruise ship roped against one of the wooden beams.

There it was. Spearhead the III. The cruise ship that his boss had sent him to take after failing, once again, to complete a job on time. The young man lugged his things towards the whale-like vessel reluctantly. Wasn't this telling him that he should take a vacation? That he should go and 'straighten himself up' before returning to work? Tsuna laughed coldly and evaded another person passing him by. _Boss, it's no use._ Even if he went back to work, he'd still do as badly as before.

_After all, I'm just a pathetic loser._

The blare of a sharp horn blasted from the Spearhead and Tsuna's thoughts broke off immediately. Eh? Was it going to leave soon? The young man scuttled towards the steps leading up to the entrance of the ship.

"So big... incredible..."

"Isn't it?" An almost overly cheerful voice surprised him from his stupor. Tsuna spun his head in the direction of the person and stared for a moment in silent awe. A handsome man much taller than he with spiky black hair was grinning at the Spearhead. The man wore one of the characteristic white and navy-blue sailor uniforms and from the way he stood so proudly-so calmly-it seemed like he would be a very reliable person if he got to know him better.

_A sailor...?_

"Oh?" The man had turned to smile at him now, "You're getting on, right? Better hurry then, we're preparing to set off!"

"Oi! Yamamoto!"

"Ah," The sailor whipped his head towards the person shouting his name, "They're calling for me. I gotta go. Anyway, hope you enjoy the trip! Bye bye!" With that, the man sprinted off towards one of the thick ropes with several other sailors grouped around.

Tsuna watched the man for several more seconds. That guy seemed so happy... if only he could laugh and smile like that as well.

"Haah..." The brunet slouched and released another sigh. He dragged himself towards the line boarding the ship and adjusted his hat as he waited for the line to move forward. After nibbling on the edge of his bottom lip, tapping his foot, fiddling with his fingers and the sleeve of his jacket, the brunet slipped one hand into his jacket pocket. Fumbling around for a while, Tsuna finally pulled out his ticket and studied it over for the twentieth time that day. It was a habit of his. Whenever he felt nervous, he would take something out-anything out-and re-read it over and over again.

"Spearhead III, 9:14..." He lifted his sleeve and checked the time. "Hmm... still thirty minutes huh..."

Suddenly, the person standing in front of him slammed back against him roughly and he would've lost his grip on his ticket if not for the fact that his fingers instinctively clutched tighter to the paper.

"H-Hey!" Tsuna started but then shut his mouth when his amber eyes met the fierce green ones of the silver haired man now leering over his shoulder at him. This man who had bumped into him frowned deeply, as if snarling in disgust, and then turned to swear at the other people who had accidentally fallen into him. Tsuna's jaw dropped open. This guy didn't even apologize to him! How rude...

The sudden cries of young girls erupted from the crowd who were seeing their friends, lovers, or relatives off. Tsuna nearly jumped from the sound and peered at the girls.

"Gokudera-sensei! Gokudera-sensei! Don't go!"

_Sensei?_ He blinked. This rude person was a teacher...?

_Putting that aside..._ Tsuna watched the squealing girls with round eyes. _They must really like this Gokudera person... shouting so desperately..._ He chuckled wryly and stared dully at a dirty piece of discarded paper on the floor. How he wished he had girls who cherished him like that...

"Shit, how the hell did they find me...!" Tsuna blinked as the silver haired man standing in front of him swore again. "Dammit all... get the fuck out of my way!" The brunet gaped wide-mouthed as the rude man pushed apart the people in line and raced to the very front.

_I-Incredible... that guy was really rude and reckless... but... he sure was incredible...!_

"No! Gokudera-sensei! Come back!" The cries of women pierced his ears and Tsuna had to wince at the noise. He could see that the young man he assumed was named Gokudera had just disappeared into the ship and he scratched the side of his cheek. The brunet shrugged his shoulders. Oh well... it wasn't any of his business...

Several minutes later, Tsuna found himself walking up a set of stairs, carrying his luggage by the handle. Wow... they were pretty high up now... His ticket had been torn by one of the sailors earlier and now he was about to enter the dark ship. Tsuna stared at the large metal bolts in the side of the vessel. It almost seemed like... a prison. Why did people like riding these things...? Weren't they scary? The brunet climbed the last few steps to the entrance and examined the pipe-like railings seemingly suffocating the ship. He sucked in a deep breath and then let it all out in one deep and slow exhale.

There was no going back now.

.:.

The horn blared again, this time louder and longer than the last one. Tsuna closed one eye and listened to the vibrations shake his mind and body to the core. Perhaps this vacation would actually do him good... if he thought this way, his suspension from work didn't make him feel so bad anymore. He let a small smile escape from his lips and leaned over one of the railings to study the land and people he was leaving.

They all looked so small now... so insignificant. Like stubby stalks of grass in the ground. What did it all matter? All those strangers, that country... He would be leaving.

Maybe he just shouldn't go back?

Tsuna entertained that thought for a moment before shaking his head and staring straight out towards the ocean. Even if he did quit his job... what could he do after that? Find another job, show how useless he was with that one, get fired, and then find another one? It would just be the same cycle over and over again. Because he was talentless. Worthless.

The horn blared one last time and the shouting of sailors caught his attention. The brunet glanced down at the people again and then gasped as he saw the huge vessel start to inch slowly out into the unknown. The people below were now shaking their handkerchiefs and tipping their hats to the ship.

None were directed at him.

Tsuna smiled again and took his eyes away from the people below. He turned and rested his back against the railing, settling his eyes on the mast and the pure sky engulfing all of the land and ocean.

Perhaps he would quit.

.:.

It had been a day since he had boarded. Tsuna curled up against one of the walls of the metal ship, feeling his head start to spin again. How much longer would it be before they reached land again...? The brunet resisted the urge to puke and weakly stared at the other passengers who were hunched over the railings, mouths hanging open.

It was good to know that he was not the only one feeling sick.

"Here!" Someone had passed a cup of water and medicine into his hands. "This'll make you feel better to the extreme! I gotta go see to the others, so no need to thank me! Bye!" Tsuna slowly turned to see who the kind stranger was but when he finally managed to move, the man had already disappeared. He changed to look at his palm and examined the medicine.

Ahh. What was this, candy?

Tsuna chuckled and gulped it down, sucking on the slightly sour sweet. If he saw that person again, he'd make sure to thank him properly.

.:.

It was the second day. They had drifted to a place where it was dark ocean and dark ocean all around. Tsuna wondered how the captain managed to navigate in such a vast place when there was nothing but them who existed in sight right now. It was like they were the only people in the world. Suddenly, the loud speaker boomed.

"This is Captain Samuel speaking. We hope you will remain calm for the next announcement."

Tsuna blinked as he felt something wet drip onto his nose. "Eh?" The brunet looked up at the sky. When had those clouds gotten there...? Another droplet of water came falling on him and another and another until the deck started to stain a grim, glossy color.

"An unexpected storm has been sighted. We are unsure as to how bad it will be but we urge all passengers to wear a life jacket as soon as possible and to remain within the vessel until further instructions are made!"

The people on the deck were running inside, some holding their jackets over their heads, others ushering children into the dry quarters of the ship. The rain had been coming down harder and harder by the second and Tsuna watched, amazed, as the dark ocean changed to an even darker color than he could imagine. So deep that, just by staring, he felt he would be pulled in against his will.

The sky was no longer visible and the grey and black clouds were blotting out the sun. Waves lashed against the ship's side, growing stronger and stronger as time slid by, and his hair was starting to plaster over his eyes as the wind whipped more harshly around him. He suddenly felt a chill crawl over his body.

"Not going in?" A stranger's voice by his ear surprised him. Tsuna gasped lightly, jumping forward instinctively, before spinning around, eyes wide. The brunet quickly scanned the person standing beside him, whose dark blue hair stuck to his face from the rain. The man's eyes were intriguing. One red and one blue. How... odd.

Tsuna shook his head and bowed hastily, calming himself. "No, I'm going in...! Thank you!" The brunet found that he had to start shouting as the wind and waves roared at their vessel. He was about to rush inside when he realized that the stranger was not following behind. "You're not going in?" Tsuna hollered. If the strange man had said something, he did not hear it. But when he peered at the man again, he found a smile adorned on his lips, reminding him of candied strawberries.

Tsuna shook his head quickly and then entered the dry but cold vicinity of the ship. He was offered a towel and as he dried his hair, he glanced back in the direction of the strange man staying on the deck.

He was gone.

.:.

They had been locked inside. The storm had turned for the worse and the waves were so large that it seemed as though they were knocking about a small toy boat in its waters rather than a large cruise ship. The mountain-like tides swept over the deck, soaking everything in its path. If not for the strong ropes tying things down outside, they would have already been carried far far away.

An especially strong wave struck the side of the ship again and a few women screamed as people stumbled up against one of the walls, helpless against the force of nature. Tsuna crawled across the floor, trying not to hurl out his long-emptied stomach as the vessel swayed relentlessly. For the past half hour or so, he had been searching for the life jackets. Everyone around him seemed to be wearing one but somehow, he was unable to find any.

_Must be some god trying to toy with me... to make me suffer more and more and more..._ Tsuna almost tumbled over from another wave striking from a different direction. _What did I do to deserve this? What did I do...? How much longer will this last?_

_How much longer do I need to wait?_

There was a loud cracking sound and the screams increased in volume, nearly drowning his already confused mind in more fear. He could hear something sliding towards him at great speed. What was it? What was happening? He collapsed and a loud crash blasted from behind him. The shouts and screams escalated, but a howling and roaring sound behind him drowned out most of their cries. People were scrambling past him. He fought to follow, digging his nails into the floor, feeling that he should do so. The wind was deafening around him and there was water licking at his legs. A tiny split of pain came from his fingers and he felt something smash into his back. The people were climbing over him. He could sense their desperation. Their fear. And then, there was a moment where everything went dead silent, where everything became a blur, a mesh of darkness upon darkness, and a floating, surging feeling in his stomach. Was he in mid-air...?

He felt his body suddenly contact something icy and before he knew it, he was swallowed by it. Swept away. Tumbling into the coldness and the currents that he could not unbind himself from. He held his breath. It was all he could do as he was spun around and around, carried off like a helpless fragment of dust in water. Tumbling and tumbling. All he could do was hold his breath. To keep on holding it. Holding it and waiting for whatever end might come.

Waiting... as he had always done in the past.

.:.

His eyelids felt so heavy. There was something uncomfortable pushing his chest. Ugh, this feeling... so unbearable...! His eyes snapped open and he turned on his side, head shooting up, to hurl and cough. He clutched at his stomach. His outsides and insides all felt as though they were stinging and it was as though he had been completely sapped of his life. Tsuna's head hit the ground again and his eyes darted about frantically as he coughed and hurled salt water from what seemed like his entire body.

"Ahh, thank god, you're alive...! You should rest for a bit before doing anything else. Just lie down. The sand is warm."

The brunet fell back into the coarse grains chafing his neck, cheek, and arms. He coughed again and tried to breathe through his mouth and nose, to get as much oxygen as he could into his lungs, and then coughed heavily again after accidentally inhaling some sand. When he finally calmed, Tsuna squinted at his surroundings. He had been taken off the ship by the waves... and he had survived?

The young man slowly propped himself up on his elbows and stared blankly at the calm, clear sky stretched overhead. The beach he was lying on was yellow and littered with seaweed and shells. Further inland, he noted that a vast and wild looking jungle lay out across the beach, extending from one side to the other, as far as he could see.

_Where... am I?_

A movement from the side caught his eyes and his head snapped around. Tsuna spluttered. That guy... wasn't he that sailor he had seen before he boarded the ship...? What...? What was he doing here?

The brunet shakily hauled himself onto his hands and knees and steadily made his way to the man with spiky black hair. To his surprise, another man lay on the beach and the sailor was currently performing respiratory aid to try and restore life into the person. Tsuna slowly climbed onto two feet and shuffled towards the sailor. Did this guy... save him?

The black haired sailor paid no attention to him, concentrated on saving the other survivor's life. Tsuna watched on silently, unable to do anything other than to watch and pray. Finally, miraculously, the man in the sand heaved and sprang into life, emptying water from his stomach and coughing in the same manner as he had done.

"Amazing..." Tsuna's voice was raspy. The brunet noticed the sailor send him a weak smile before standing up and limping off in another direction.

"You should rest. You only just recovered, too." The brunet heard the man say. Tsuna watched the man go and he felt his gut wrench. How did this guy have so much willpower? Ending up in this foreign place, not knowing whether it were an island or perhaps the coast of some new country... or if they would ever be saved... despite all this, someone was still strong enough to look after him and others. He had to at least do something to help as well; although he probably could not do much.

The man who had just been revived coughed some more and Tsuna noticed that the man's ankle was turning a hideous purple color. The brunet gasped and moved forward to examine it.

"Your foot...!"

The man abruptly stopped coughing and sent him the most feral look he had ever seen in his life. It felt as though he were being charred to a crisp by the very fires of hell. Tsuna shriveled backwards, staring fearfully at this man with smooth black hair, dotted with sand and water.

"Umm... I'll... go see if there are others...!" He tried to shout so that the tall sailor could hear but only managed to yelp the sentence out to the man sitting in front of him, who still stared coldly into his face. Tsuna hastily crawled away, mustering up all his energy to pull his body across the beach. He heard the man cough once again as he left.

Further along the shore, he found two bodies washed up on the sands. His eyes widened as he recognized the silver hair of the rude man he had met on the line three days (was it still three days?) ago. The other man was also silver haired with a well-toned physique. These guys...

Tsuna clambered to the two silent bodies. He rolled the man-whose name he recalled was Gokudera-onto his back and pressed an ear to the man's chest, listening for any sign of a beating heart. His eyes darted along the beach. Was there? Was there not?

A slow pulse was there. He could feel it thumping silently yet desperately against the man's rib cage. This guy was still alive. The sailor from before was coming towards him now.

"Ah, good job! You found more people! Is his heart...?"

Tsuna sent the tall man a nod and he was returned with a smile.

"Okay, good. You go check the other guy. I'll take care of this one."

The brunet nodded again and shuffled towards the other man with shorter silver hair. He heard the sound of coughing and he glanced over his shoulder, observing Gokudera splutter and hack.

"The hell-?" The man's voice was hoarse yet loud. His shout echoed like a piercing whistle against the gentle lullaby of the waves and the sailor chuckled. Tsuna smiled gently. That guy was so full of energy. The sailor had moved to his side now.

"My name's Yamamoto Takeshi, by the way. How's this guy's condition?"

"Ah." Tsuna paused, surprised by the sudden introduction. "Umm, I haven't checked yet."

"Okay, go take care of that other guy. I'll see to this one."

Tsuna nodded and was about to hobble towards Gokudera when he paused again. The brunet licked his dry and cracked lips and stared at Yamamoto for a few seconds with a half open mouth. The man had already started performing the procedure and was currently doing chest compressions. After licking his lips once more, Tsuna finally spoke as loudly and confidently as he could with his hurting throat and slightly muddled mind,

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi..."

He saw the sailor's lips quirk upwards in a smile.

.:.

"Did you hear that, everyone? These guys were stranded on an island! That must've been quite the experience, huh."

"I guess you could say that... Well truthfully, we didn't get along that well before. It took a while to get us all to work together."

.:.


	2. Chapter 2

.:.

Tsuna picked at his cracked fingernails, watching grains of sand fall onto the beach. A few inches away, several shoes and boots lay in the hot sand, still damp having only been laid under the piercing sun a few minutes ago. Tsuna looked up for a moment to study the others sitting around, drying themselves out, and then retreated back to cleaning his hands. From what he knew so far, only the seven of them from the large cruise ship had ended up on this seemingly deserted island. The brunet gulped and glanced at the other males again.

All strangers...

Out of them, he surprisingly recognized three. There was Yamamoto, who sat beside him, grinning brightly in his damp sailor's uniform. Then Gokudera, who had been staring at the jungle with narrowed eyes for a while now, sitting in his dark t-shirt and long pants with a jacket lying open on the beach behind him. And then there was...

The man he had seen with dark blue hair and red and blue eyes on deck during the storm, wearing an open collared white shirt and black pants. His long coat had miraculously survived the journey along with him and it was now lying on the sand to dry.

The others, he had not seen before:

A man with curly black hair and green eyes, with (now sandy) cow-print clothes.

The really scary man with smooth black hair who was wearing a suit that had become all sandy and untidy.

And the other silver haired man who had immediately revived full with energy after receiving Yamamoto's 'kiss of life'. He wore a casual white t-shirt and brown shorts along with a leather brown jacket that seemed quite worn down.

The silver haired man grinned widely, "I'm Sasagawa Ryohei, adventurer to the extreme! I'm on a journey to seek out the things that have never been seen before. Thank you for saving me!" He clapped his hands together and bowed to Yamamoto a few times.

_What a guy... an introduction, along with occupation and a word of gratitude, all in one sitting..._ Tsuna mused inwardly. Then, he blinked. Wait, this voice was...!

"Ah!" He pointed at the man, "You're the one who helped me when I was feeling sick!"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, I have a lot of experience in getting sick while riding ships so I found my own remedy and decided to help others out!" Ryohei grinned widely. Tsuna smiled warmly back.

"Thank you very much for that. Ah, and forgive me for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi..."

Yamamoto nodded, "Well, let's return to the main situation. We should figure out what to do next. We have to find out where we are and figure out what to do for food. I suggest we split into smaller groups, what do you guys think?"

The man with smooth black hair stood up silently.

"Hm? What are you...?" Yamamoto blinked at him as he suddenly turned and started walking off with an air of superiority. "Ah, wait a second! It's dangerous to go off on your own! And your leg is still...!" The man ignored him and continued to move farther and farther away from the group. Yamamoto sighed and shook his head.

Gokudera stood up as well, a scowl set deeply on his face. "Why the hell do I have to work with you guys?" He snarled and stalked off in the opposite direction from the smooth haired man. "I'll be fine by myself. Don't any of you fuckers come near me."

"W-Wait!" Tsuna reached a hand out to the silver haired man but the man didn't stop. The brunet turned to share a look of worry with Yamamoto but Ryohei grinned and pumped a fist into the air.

"It's okay! If this is a deserted island, we'll be sure to meet up with them again!"

Tsuna laughed dryly. That was an interesting way to think... His eyes darted towards the blue haired man and he nearly jumped when he noticed the red and blue eyes fixed on him. The man blinked for a moment and then smiled back at him sweetly. He sent a nervous smile back and then turned to look at the remaining people in the group, deciding to ignore the spooky feeling that had been tickling at the nape of his neck.

"Well, well... what should we do now?" The man with curly hair shut one eye and leaned back on his elbows, "And my name is Lambo of the Bovino family. Pleased to meet you."

_Of the Bovino family...?_ Tsuna raised an eyebrow at the peculiar introduction while Ryohei slapped Lambo on the shoulder heartily. Yamamoto nodded and clasped his hands together.

"Right, so let's get back to our problem. We have to find out where we are or what kind of place we washed up on, so I was suggesting that we split up and search the coast to see where it goes to."

Tsuna's eyebrows furrowed together. "But... what if we're not on an island? Won't we just keep walking without ever meeting up?" Yamamoto grinned and took a glance at the sun.

"Yeah, that's why I was thinking we should start walking back when the sun reaches the horizon. I'll set up a post or something here so we can meet up at this place and then we'll report our findings to each other. Oh, and if it's too dark at night to see, just camp out somewhere and wait until the morning to come back."

"Ou! Nice idea, Yamamoto!" Ryohei grinned and leapt up to his feet, sand spraying out. "I'm getting all pumped up! Let's start!"

Tsuna scratched his cheek, "Eh, but how will we split groups up...?"

"Let's play rock-paper-scissors then." Yamamoto laughed childishly and held out his hand. "Ah, but we have five people so let's have one person search for food. Don't forget to set up markers everywhere you go, okay?"

"Leave the food to me!" Ryohei pounded his chest proudly, "I'm good at that kind of stuff!"

Yamamoto nodded and stood up, patting off his damp pants. "Okay, I'll go collect some branches or rocks and set up the marker somewhere closer to the trees. The tide level might rise and wash it away by the time we get back. Divide the groups, okay? I'll pair up with the first person who goes out." With that, the sailor waved and started jogging off in the direction of the jungle.

Ryohei whipped his head in the direction of the ocean. "I'll go check out what sort of fish we have available!"

Tsuna watched the silver haired man run into the waves and then dive headfirst into the water. Would that guy be okay...? He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. But it was nice having such a positive and energetic guy around... it made him feel like they could really survive through this.

"Shall we start then?" The man with dark blue hair held out his hand, that overly sweet smile pasted to his face. Tsuna nodded curtly and held out his hand. Lambo followed their gestures.

.:.

Yamamoto wiped the sweat from his forehead and pat his hands clean while examining his work. "Not bad. They should be able to recognize this." The sailor nodded happily. He caught the other survivors from the corner of his eyes and turned to wave at them.

"Ah, what's that?" Tsuna pointed at the fairly large-sized triangular structure made of wood and rocks in the sand. The blue haired man chuckled, arms folded across his chest.

"A pyramid, huh."

"Oh, you've seen one before?" Yamamoto grinned at the man. "Yeah, I thought this would be easy to see around here. Even when it gets dark, you know what I mean?"

Tsuna glanced from the man to Yamamoto and then back again. "Pyramid?"

"I think I heard that an ancient civilization made them for their dead kings or something..." Lambo spoke while patting his clothes to rid it of sand. Tsuna paled. Why was Yamamoto setting up a marker that referred to dead people...?

"Maa, so did you guys get the groups sorted out?" Yamamoto grinned nonchalantly.

The blue haired man smiled and moved to stand beside Tsuna. The brunet rubbed the back of his head. "Uhh... I got paired with him. So, Yamamoto-san will be going with Bovino-san."

The black haired sailor chortled. "You don't have to be so polite, Tsuna! Just call me Yamamoto. Even Takeshi is fine."

"E-Eh?"

"You can just call me Lambo, too." The curly haired man stared at the brunet with his green eyes.

"Oh... o-okay..."

Yamamoto's eyes curved up happily. Then he peered around the group and stared at the waves. "By the way... where's Ryohei? I saw him go in the water."

Tsuna felt something akin to a jolt of electricity strike him. Right! Where was he? He had been under water for a while already...! What if something happened?

Suddenly, a head of silver hair broke the surface of the ocean and the energetic man threw both fists into the air, shouting loudly with all his might.

"I can't see anything yet! There's too much sand getting kicked up!"

Tsuna nearly fell over. He had worried for that guy needlessly...

.:.

Two pairs of footprints trailed across the otherwise smooth beach. Tsuna squinted at the expanse of ocean, searching for any sign of life or anything to note down in the vicinity. He had found a line of footprints closer to the jungle earlier. It probably belonged to Gokudera, who had went off in this direction.

Tsuna moved his eyes onto the blue haired man's back, watching him silently glide across the sands casually. He gulped. For some reason, this person made him slightly nervous... was it because he was so tall? Or was it because his presence seemed to slightly overpower him?

"Um..." He licked his lips, wondering if he should strike up a conversation. The man responded by peering over his shoulder at him with an unreadable look in his eyes. "Umm... I didn't get your name... umm..." Tsuna dropped his gaze to his feet, fidgeting with his fingers timidly.

"Rokudo Mukuro."

Tsuna blinked once and then his head snapped up. The man was now smiling at him in a friendly manner; an expression that put him at ease. The brunet relaxed and smiled back happily, "Nice to meet you, Rokudo-san."

"Mukuro is fine. We might be staying together for a while, after all."

"O-Oh... yeah..." Tsuna nodded slowly. Right, they would all have to work together to survive through this. He nodded again, this time more confidently. "Yeah."

The two males continued their trot along the beach, occasionally checking behind them to see how far they had walked already. The pyramid shaped marker had long disappeared behind the thicket of trees and Tsuna watched the sun dully, wondering if they would ever meet up with the other team. Suddenly, a low squelching and rumbling sound echoed across the sands.

Mukuro paused in mid-step and studied the surroundings suspiciously. What was that sound...? It seemed to be coming from behind him. The man turned around and blinked as he heard the same sound again. He stared at Tsuna wordlessly and the brunet covered his stomach in embarrassment.

"..."

Mukuro lifted his fingers up to his mouth and stifled a small laugh, "Fu, let's go search the jungle. I'm sure Takeshi-kun and the others are doing the same."

"R-Really? I'm sorry for the trouble... thank you!" Tsuna's eyes brightened. He had only realized how hungry he was when his stomach had started hurting as though worms were eating his insides. Thank goodness Mukuro turned out to be such an easy-going person. When he first met the man, he had felt an eerie shiver travel through his body. But perhaps not all first impressions were correct after all!

After setting up a pile of stones and seaweed on the beach as a marker, the two entered the jungle of enormously leafed trees, eyes open for any sort of fruit or animals that could be edible.

_We'll definitely survive..._ Tsuna reassured himself as he followed closely behind Mukuro, _As long as we stick together... we can survive...!_

.:.

A snap of a twig rang throug the tropical forest and Tsuna flinched.

"Oya?" Mukuro peered around one of the trees, examining the area. "I wonder what that sound could be? Perhaps it came from that large wild animal I thought I saw before...?"

Tsuna covered his ears and shook his head back and forth, refusing to listen. His bottom lip trembled as he pleaded to the tall man, "Hiiieee! Stop saying things like that, Mukuro! What if it attacks us?"

Mukuro merely laughed behind his hand, eyeing the brunet in an amused manner. "Kufufu, you are really easy to scare, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"That's why I'm saying, please stop it already!" The young man felt as though tears would come to his eyes at any moment. Why was Mukuro such a weird person? He seemed so nice and reassuring before... but now, this guy was having the time of his life terrorizing him!

The blue haired man calmed and smiled gently, reaching a hand out to pat Tsuna on the head several times, as though placating a child. "There, there. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

"Uu..." The smaller boy watched the other warily, looking up with watery eyes, and Mukuro couldn't help but stifle another laugh. Tsuna frowned and flailed his arms in the air indignantly, "It's not funny! I'm seriously afraid that some animal will come and attack us! We don't have any protection! We could die!"

Mukuro's chuckles slowed to a stop and suddenly Tsuna felt like taking a step back from the man. What was with this sudden change of aura in the atmosphere...? The man was still smiling but Tsuna could tell that his eyes were cold and void of any feeling of mirth, mismatched with the man's smile just as his two colored eyes were mismatched.

"Hmmm...? We could die, huh...?" And with those words left trailing, Mukuro turned away, coat tails swishing along behind him softly. Tsuna watched, stunned, as the man continued to walk further into the wild forest. Then, he gulped and silently followed after, not daring to speak another word.

.:.

**AN: And there is where the story cuts off… I am deeply sorry for not finishing it properly. But I do have the story planned out (loosely, which is why it wasn't completely written)… you can read previews of what may come up in the future though… **

.:.

"We still don't get along, you idiot!"

"Haha, you're right! I have no idea why Hibari joined us when he seems to hate groups so much."

"Well... Hibari-san may be like that... but he's actually really patriotic. He wants to make sure our country is well run and orderly."

"Maybe he should try running for President then!"

"...S-Sherman-san... even if you said it jokingly, that's kind of scary..."

"Oh? Why is that, Sawada-san? You seem to know a lot about Hibari-san. What is the relationship between you two?"

"Eh? Well..."

.:.

.:.

"So... you guys were stranded on an island. Is that why you decided to start a transportation company?"

"Yeah, I guess you can say we were traumatized. Haha!"

"And not only do you sport the largest network of trains and subways but I hear you are entering the ferry business as well?"

"Yes, that is what we plan to do eventually."

"I see, I see... well now... since we've pretty much covered the basic information, why don't we head on into asking the more _interesting_ questions... First up-and girls, listen closely-do any of you... have... a girlfriend?"

"E-Eh?"

"How cute, Sawada-san. You still blush so much even though you're in your twenties!"

"Uu..."

"Stop messing with Jyuudaime, you woman!"

"He he, sorry. It's just so fun teasing him, even though he's the leader of your group."

"Haha, I know what you mean, Christina."

"Ya... Yamamoto..."

"Well, don't avoid the question! Do you?"

"Umm... I... I don't..."

"I don't care about that sort of stuff."

"Ohh? So both Sawada-san and Gokudera-san are still free? That's big news! Girls, we still have a chance! What about Yamamoto-san?"

"Hm? Me? Hmm... no. With all the work we do everyday, I don't really have much time to think about it."

"Aww, what a pity. But isn't that lucky for us! We've got three handsome bachelors on stage right now! What about the rest of you?"

"Eh? Well... onii-san might have one... I'm not really sure."

"Hah, it's impossible for those bastards to have a girlfriend when Jyuudaime doesn't have one."

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever seen Hibari or Mukuro with someone like a girlfriend. Ah, but Mukuro brings his younger sister over sometimes. Lambo might have a girlfriend though, I'm not sure."

"Wow! So nearly all of you guys are single? This is incredible!"

"Ehh... not really... we're just too busy to find a proper relationship..."

"Ehhh? But Sawada-san, you can always hire a secretary and strike up a relationship like that! That'd be quite a scandal! Ah. How cute, he's blushing again!

"There's another question that's been on our minds for a while... if you guys don't have girlfriends, then what about... boyfriends?"

"EH?"

"W-What the hell?"

"A boyfriend? You mean are we homos?"

"Ya-! Yamamoto?"

"Precisely."

"EH! Sherman-san?"

"How could we be homos? What the hell is wrong with your minds!"

"Woah, woah. Calm down, Gokudera-san. Please take a seat and cool your face down. You're burning up. He he."

"Wh-!"

"Haha! Gokudera, calm down. It's just a joke!"

"It's no joke, Yamamoto-san. We're asking for real. You mean to tell me that after spending an entire month on a stranded island with no one but six other guys, none of you have formed any sort of... feelings... for each other? Even after leaving the island, the seven of you band together once again to create this transportation company. Isn't that a little... suspicious?"

"B-But that doesn't have anything to do with us forming the company... we just... we just wanted to make sure no one else had to go through the same experience as us... I mean, I do like being with everyone... b-but it's not in... _that_ way..."

"Jyuudaime..."

"Sure sure, Sawada-san. You just keep telling yourself that."

"Shut up, woman!"

"All right, all right. Let's move onto the next question then... since you guys don't have any girlfriends or boyfriends-"

"You don't have to add in 'boyfriends'!"

"-you probably have never kissed anyone, right?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Eh? What's with this silence? You mean to tell me you guys have kissed someone...? Oh? What's this? Gokudera-san and Sawada-san's faces are so red! I bet you could even see it on TV! So you've kissed someone! Who? Who? Spill it boys..."

"Erm... it... doesn't really count as a kiss though..."

"Yeah... you can't count that as a kiss..."

"What? What? Stop being so mysterious, guys! Who did you kiss?

"EHHH? What's this! Both Gokudera-san and Sawada-san kissed Yamamoto-san?"

"No! No! It's not like that, Sherman-san!"

"Who the hell would kiss that retard?"

"T-Then... Yamamoto-san... you...!"

"Haha! Well... I guess you could say I stole all of our first kisses."

"You idiot! Don't say stuff that'll create misunderstandings!"

"What? You mean you kissed Rokudo-san, Hibari-san, Lambo-kun, and Sasagawa-san as well? Oh, Yamamoto, you player."

"Ahaha! Nah, it's not what you're thinking... it was more like... I had to do it to save them."

"Aww, that's so boring. Just CPR, huh. But to think that you guys actually blushed from such a thing, how cute."

"..."

"..."

"Haha, I guess so!"

"Shut up, you idiot."

"Now now, let's go on to the next question. Let's see... ah, right! I'm sure this is a question many people have wanted to ask. Gokudera-san!"

"What?"

"Why is it that you keep calling Sawada-san, 'Jyuudaime'?"

"Oh... that..."

"I've kinda wondered about that sometimes, too. Why do you call Tsuna that?"

"You should just go die, you idiot! Mind your own business!"

"Aww, don't be so mean, Gokudera-san. So, would you care to explain?"

"... Jyuudaime... is it all right?"

"Eh? Well, I don't mind if you tell them... but what about you?"

"I don't... really want to..."

"What's this? A secret relationship between Gokudera-san and Sawada-san? How erotic!"

"Wha-? I-It's not anything like that!"

.:.

.:.

"Fine, fine... if you don't want to share, we won't force you. Cheapskate."

"Shut up, woman!"

"Can't do that, Gokudera-san. I'm hosting a show, ho ho. Well, since you don't want to share, should we go on to the next question? Right then... ah! Here's an interesting one! 'Why does Gokudera-san hate Yamamoto-san so much?' Your answer?"

"It's because he's jealous of me being so close to Tsuna."

"Y-Yamamoto?"

"SHUT UP! That's not it! And don't put your arm around him, bastard! Don't touch him!"

"See?"

"Yes, I see very well, Yamamoto-san."

"I'll kill you...!"

.:.

.:.

"Hmm... now that I think of it... Mukuro-san and Hibari-san don't really get along either, do they? What are your views on this?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"Hmm... I think they get along pretty well though. They like to compete against each other a lot, haha!"

"Yamamoto... I think they really don't like each other... or at least, I'm sure Hibari-san doesn't like Mukuro."

"Oh? Sawada-san, why do you say that?"

"Well... from the start, Mukuro... he..."

.:.

.:.

"I get the feeling that if I ever moved in to live with you guys, I'd never die of boredom."

"Sherman-san..."

"Don't worry, Sawada-san. I won't do such a thing, no matter how tempted I am to do so. But speaking of living together... there's a rumor that you all live under the same roof? Is this true?"

"Wow, how did you know?"

"Idiot! You just confirmed it!"

"Ah. Sorry, sorry."

"So, you all _do_ live in the same place... is it because you're too used to staying together? That's so cute."

"N-No... it's just that it's more convenient..."

"Haha, Sawada-san, isn't that just an excuse? You liiike living together with everyone, don't you? See? Your ears are turning red! Admit it!"

"..."

"Stop making Jyuudaime feel awkward!"

"Aww, I just want to hug you guys. So cuuute!"

.:.

**AN: Also, I wonder if this is not allowed on but I really wanted to show anyone who likes this story the character profiles/background stories I made for the characters… Please forgive me if this is not acceptable, tell me if it isn't, and I'll take it out. Thank you for taking the time to read all this…!**

.:.

**KHR - Survival of the Fittest Character Profiles**

Survival of the Fittest - Character Profiles

-In order of appearance

**Sawada Tsunayoshi**

-Occupation:

Unemployed (just decided on the boat)

-Characteristics:

Clumsy, frightened easily, has sarcastic/wry thoughts,

somehow connects people together, generally hopeful but cowardly, determined to help whoever he comes across who asks for help, sympathetic and highly empathetic, tries to relate to others to help them

-History:

Bullied when young.

Brought up by teachers to think self as a failure at everything.

Greatly protected by mother and father at home.

Graduated from average high school and college.

Managed to get several jobs but never lasted for long in them.

Most recent job at a house rental company, a job found for him by parents,

but was told by boss to 'take a vacation' on the Spearhead III.

**Yamamoto Takeshi**

-Occupation:

Sailor

-Characteristics:

Calm through most situations, happy-go-lucky to nearly the point of stupidity, oblivious of supernatural or irrational things that happen, has a very 'rational' mind (in a sense) but not really, innocent-like, charming, serious when it comes to friends, family, loved ones, likes to joke and tease around, affectionate and touchy-feely, likes teamwork, has strong natural instincts (great athletic ability to adjust to most situations)

-History:

Mother left Yamamoto's father while he was quite young so he doesn't remember much about his mother. Not sure why mother ran away but because after seeing his father cry for several years, silently in his bedroom when he thought Takeshi was sleeping, he decided never to ask about his mother since it would bring up sad memories for his father. Learned to live in acceptance of the things that happen to him. His natural instincts allow him to be able to accept whatever comes at him and to come out okay so he learns to trust those instincts and to trust in accepting things (rather than get into conflicts to know the truth).

Took up sports to keep himself preoccupied and found himself falling in love with baseball. Happy school life, happy college life, then came out still not exactly sure what he wants to do. Father owns a sushi restaurant so he always thought of just taking over the store but father does not want to retire so quickly yet. For several months, Takeshi just does nothing and goes around the neighborhood, hanging out with friends, wondering what he should do (knowing he should get a job as soon as possible but nothing is appealing enough), helping out at the store. One day, while being sent to get fresh fish early morning, fishermen offers to take him out on a new boat. Not having anything better to do, whereas in the past he would turn the offer down due to baseball practice, goes and finds the feeling thrilling. Decides to try it out as a job for now. Trains to become a seaman, father is proud, and gets hired to help out at the new ship, Spearhead III. Has been working on the ship for half a year now.

**Gokudera Hayato**

-Occupation:

High School Teacher

-Characteristics:

Distrusting of everyone, especially of people older than him, doesn't like to be looked down on, has a tough exterior and is easily irritated, easily snaps into reaction to retaliate, brash and reckless, but interior is soft, likes to take care of things he cares about (the cat that always sits on his back doorstep during dinnertime, eventually Tsuna, his lighter), has a hard time controlling his emotions and his judgment on how much he should sacrifice for some means; eg: happily give up his life to protect the things he cares for, painfully straightforward and direct, very intelligent academically but stupid when it comes to common sense

-History:

Whole illegitimate son affair. True mother kept away from Gokudera and then died in an 'accident', leaving him to continue living with corrupt father and stepmother and Bianchi. Lives a good childhood life, brought up in a luxurious/well environment, learns talents such as playing piano, creating his own secret language, gathering much knowledge from reading, etc. But then finds out truth soon and then, thoroughly betrayed by all the conspiracies by his father, runs from home. Lives a completely opposite life to what he had before, among the homeless and uneducated. Is able to avoid most dangerous situations due to his cleverness but manages to plunge himself back into it whenever one of his friends lack the judgment to avoid such dangerous situations. Realizes quickly that with all the uneducated around, it's no wonder all these bad things happen, etc. Decides he must do something about this vicious cycle of violence and studies to teach others his own knowledge. Strong, proud, and stubborn, he never asked father to help him to get him a job as teacher of someplace to practice (as if he would ever go back to see that bastard). Worked hard practicing in teaching at small lectures, etc. He would teach the friends he had made from time to time, while he wasn't busy with part-time jobs, but his friends realizing that Hayato actually came from a wealthy family, back-stabbed him and he was nearly sold off somewhere. His outlook on people became more bitter. Before he was back-stabbed, he had just started getting a stable job, a real one, but he decided to quit on teaching, wishing to give up on humans who should all just die due to their greediness. Boards the Spearhead III to escape the country, not really having hopes that others places are better, but still has a little hope.

**Sasagawa Ryohei**

-Occupation:

Former Pharmacist now Extreme Adventurer

-Characteristics:

Full of energy, never lets himself get down for too long because there are people who will worry for him when he does, stubborn, passionate, forgetful of conversations sometimes, slightly absurd in his actions

-History:

Grew up in a happy and normal family who let him do things freely.

Pursued boxing to become national champion.

Dreamed big all the time.

Kyoko is found to have some type of cancer.

Starts trying to become a pharmacist researcher for his sister.

Kyoko passes away while he is still working for his masters/doctorate? degree.

Goes through depression and slaves away at creating cures, etc.

Parents support him until one day he collapses from exhaustion and he realizes from his crying parents that they wouldn't want to lose another child. They tell him they want him to be happy and asks what he wants to do. He throws aside pharmaceutical science in pursuit of looking for what will make him happy. Goes adventuring and exploring, finds joy in finding things others might have never seen and carries around Kyoko's picture to show her his treasures, too. Now aboard the Spearhead III to journey back home and pay his parents a visit. Has recently sent a postcard to them, announcing his plans.

**Rokudo Mukuro**

-Occupation:

Former Anthropologist/Archaeologist now Wanderer

-Characteristics:

Mysterious, sly, cold, emotionless, likes to fabricate and entertain many different possibilities or ideas in his head at the same time, takes interest in the evident fall humanity keeps on intending to take even after repeating it many times in history, likes to toy with things and drive people crazy, a liar, doesn't really show his true feelings ever (which is probably a mixture of apathy and hatred of the human world), likes to see people's surprised/horrified reactions to his red and blue eyes

-History:

Only remembers waking up one day in an orphanage with one eye taped shut with a bandage and a trail of blood leading towards him while another trail leaked down from someplace on his forehead. No recollection of parents or family and decides that it probably isn't worth remembering anyway. Life in orphanage is harsh and in retaliation, develops a nature at plotting little schemes out in revenge to hurt the people who hurt him. Due to his troublesome nature, he is sent from orphanage to orphanage, and starts to think of this as a sort of game or test: see who has the most patience before giving into their feelings (usually wrath or sadness). A child who never speaks and when the bandage that covered his eye was first forcefully ripped off, and the strange red eye was seen for the first time by him and others, called Devil's Child and other names, continuously passed from orphanage to orphanage, from brave foster parents to other foster homes, seemed to retreat even more into himself. Looks in mirror every time to see just how much of a freak he is, the red eye always stares back hauntingly at him. Finally, he arrives in an orphanage where he meets two strange children who seemed to share the same look in their eyes. Upon seeing his reserved dignity and strength within the shell of a body being eaten by insanity, the two children followed after him, looked up to him no matter how much he ignored them. Finally, one day there was an enormous spat between Ken, Chikusa, and the caretakers of the orphanage, and Mukuro took a nearby mirror and shattered it over one of the caretakers' heads. Everyone looked on in fright besides the two who looked on in admiration and for the first time, he spoke. They ran and left the orphanage. Lived on the streets, in the woods, by the creek, anywhere they wanted, in freedom. Sometimes stole things, sometimes had to stab people to survive. After what seemed like ages of a repeating life once again, he finds himself on the scene of an accident. People are screaming, there is mayhem, and no one is doing anything about the girl lying in a bloody mess in the middle of the road. He simply scoops up the girl and takes care of her with the help of Ken and Chikusa. Her name is Nagi and he soon finds surprisingly similar things between them. Both have no recollection of their parents or family or whatsoever, they both could look similar if they tied her hair up and put a bandage over one eye, they liked silence. At first they were always together and shared little things with each other. But then soon he found that they were worlds apart. That Nagi was much purer than him, that she held a better view of the world than he did. She told him about some things she remembered learning in school her foster parents sent her to. Strange things about the history of humankind, ancient civilizations. He took an interest and decided, perhaps it would be amusing to start up a 'domestic' life. To see why it was so 'satisfying' to humans to want to live that way. He goes to a night school, meets many interesting and boring people, learns to read and write rapidly, takes an interest in books regarding humanity's history. Goes on to college, graduate school, tuition all paid with the support of laborious jobs done by himself, Nagi, Ken, and Chikusa. He gains a job as an Archaeologist in a university, becomes one of the top masters in the field due to his skill in deducting and analyzing. The more he sees of the past, the more he laughs at humanity's folly and how they are actually not that much different today than they were yesterday. Learn from mistakes indeed. They go traveling around but one day while excavating a ruin they had found in a secluded area, is trapped from a cave in. The people working around Mukuro are instantly crushed and killed. Dead bodies are crushed all around him and the cave walls seemingly closing in on him, sapping away air. Nagi tries to dig through the rocks with her hands, peeling away dirt and rocks, the other boys join in but Mukuro tells them he's all right and that they should go find help rather than touch the rock and soil since it may make it worse. They leave him and he laughs at his predicament. Days and days pass where Nagi and the two cannot find anyone. Finally they find help and by the time they reach the ruins, Mukuro is gone. He has dug his way out weeks ago, on his last dregs of strength, and after trekking for the past few days like a limp doll, he arrives in a town where he steals things to freshen up and sneaks his way onto one of the large boats that he couldn't be bothered figuring out where it was going. Muses on how he manages to continue to live even after all this and decides that he'd just do whatever and see where that would take him. Who cares about having a life?

**Hibari Kyouya**

-Occupation:

President of a Leading Technology Company

-Characteristics:

Stoic and stern, cold, precise, watches the levels of power closely and can easily analyze a situation to know who to take down (leader) in order to take all the others down, former-delinquent turned businessman, finds pleasure in hurting others, but has attachments to birds or things that obey him, gets very frustrated and annoyed when things go against him

-History:

Abused by father but always tried to be protected by mother.

One day gets so bad and father just tells him to leave the house and the never come back. He does just that and lives brawling in the streets for several days. But bleeding, bruised, hungry, and cold in an abandoned alley, he wonders if he made the right decision by leaving his mother all by herself with his father. He decides to go back just to see how his mother is doing. Perhaps if he isn't there anymore his mother and father can get along now and his mother wouldn't have to keep suffering. He sees her in the window, the curtains hiding her face. Thinks that she's just resting but when takes a closer look, sees the dead look in her eyes, her limp and blueish hands on the armrests, and can see the dried blood caked in her hair on the back of her head. Rushes into the house in a fury, grabs the nearest thing and continuously starts beating his father in a rage. After the rage subsides, he is left with emptyness and nothing but the thrill and adrenaline of having finally gained victory over his father. He laughs, cries while the prone body of his father lies in a pool of his own blood. Then he calms and leaves the house without another look backwards. He continues leading his life on the streets, quickly gaining power and intelligence on defeating every foe he meets. He becomes the highly respected and feared leader of the city and unites all the gang members under his name. Now that everyone listens to him, he rapidly finds himself getting bored with this life. He starts to reminisce the things his mother taught him: manners, discipline, being organized. He teaches the gang these ways and whenever he sees normal civilians, who have everything they could ever need, walking on the street, not demonstrating these values, he punishes them. He instructs the gang members to do the same. And he finds himself a new purpose. Becoming a somewhat back-alley mayor, the people living in the city all know of his name, become afraid of his laws and obey. But even so, the city is safe and everything is peaceful and orderly. People stay in the city to continue their jobs, new people move in after hearing rumors of the safety, challengers enter the city only to be beaten up by Hibari himself. Eventually, a company hears of this strange city and bravely goes to meet up with Hibari. The company head chairman offers a job saying that the company needs charismatic people such as Hibari with good work ethics. Hibari declines numerous times, usually accompanied by a punch in the gut or a whack to the face. But the company head chairman continues to come, determined to have this man as his employee. He finally strikes a nerve by sending Hibari a challenge: that he can't rise up to one of the highest ranks in three months and that he's too afraid of testing his abilities. Unable to ignore such an insult, Hibari accepts and moves to a new city, starting work in a proper office, leaving Kusakabe, a trusted underling to lead the gang while he is gone. He quickly rises up in the ranks, through threats, good, thorough work, pure hatred for staying in a cubicle among other beings, like a group, and other ways, and learns to like this sort of job (a job that requires ruthless competition over other colleagues), despite his cravings to resort to violence every time things do not go his way. It required good manners, efficient work, and organization. Before the end of three months, miraculously, he becomes the company president. He receives overseas work and aboards the Spearhead III to attend the meeting.

**Bovino Lambo**

-Occupation:

Performance Troope Technician

-Characteristics:

Smooth, relaxed and easy-going, when he gets hurt though-cries and wails like a child, easily hands off difficult assignments to other people without shame, avoids trouble as much as possible

-History:

Abandoned by his actual parents at a young age, a troope of performers picked him up and although none of them are actually blood related, they all treated each other as family. Childhood spent watching amazing feats performed and slowly learned to stay away from scary things or things that looked like they would cause pain. Has been prompted to try many things such as tight-roping, which he swore never to do again, or training animals, which he swore never to do again, or juggling, blow fire, and balance on a slightly deflated ball, which he also swore never to do again. He preferred to stay backstage and slowly grew to become a handsome, laid-back man who only stayed backstage to do the less dangerous things such as pressing buttons and pulling levers or turning small knobs to operate the lights, music, and special effects. It still required a strong knowledge of the surroundings and right-timing. He was perfect for the job. Childhood spent in relative happiness and chaos among his diverse family. Saw many sights, travelled to many places, until finally the troope became famous and was offered to go visit another country across the seas. Excited by the proposal, the troope members eagerly packed and boarded the Spearhead III.

.:.


End file.
